The present invention relates, in general, to neck collars and, particularly, to neck collars that reduce or eliminate snoring by maintaining the head of the user in an almost erect position so that the user""s chin does not slump on the chest.
Snoring is a rough, hoarse noise produced by the vibration of air waves passing through a partially obstructed upper respiratory tract (trachea). The posterior pharynx and trachea are the main system of tubes through which air passes to and from the lungs. When the head is held erect, air passes through the trachea unimpededly. However, if the head and neck are flexed, the base of the tongue falls posteriorly and the trachea also becomes flexed which creates a point of partial obstruction. Air passing through this point of partial obstruction causes vibration which produce the unpleasant sound referred to as snoring.
The base of the tongue falls posteriorly and the pharynx-trachea frequently become flexed when a person is sleeping. Such a condition can occur when the head of the user droops and the chin rests on the chest. By elevating the chin away from the chest, the pharynx-trachea is straightened and the problem is solved. The effectiveness of the principle of elevating the chin is demonstrated by the fact that in all life threatening situations involving asphyxia, the base of the tongue must be stretched and the pharynx-trachea must be straightened as the first step before administering artificial respiration. Further support for this theory is provided by the fact that no one snores when awake, even when lying in bed; because when awake, the base of the tongue, posterior pharyngeal muscles and pharynx are not relaxed keeping them anteriorly elevated and the chin away from the chest by the pulley action of the muscles at the back of the neck. This control is relaxed during unconsciousness, the structures falling posteriorly obstructing the upper airway.
Initially it was assumed that an ordinary flat cervical collar such as that used for sprained necks might also serve as a device to keep the chin elevated. Subsequent observation demonstrated that the principle which determined the effectiveness of the flat collar in relieving the pains of a sprained neck, is diametrically opposite to that which would make an anti-snoring device useful. In the former, the intended purpose is primarily to restrict the movement of the head from side to side; since in neck sprains, downward movement of the head does not cause much pain. To be truly effective, the sprain collar must be wide enough to envelope at least the lower portion of the chin to immobilize the head. When this, however, has been attained, it is then easy for the chin to slip downwards between the edges of the enveloping collar and still rest on the chest, thereby rendering it ineffective and undependable as an anti-snoring device. In addition, such collars substantially restrict movement of the head and neck in all directions, and therefore are uncomfortable to wear and interfere with normal sleep of the wearer. Specifically, whereas it is the forward flexion of the cervical vertebrae that creates the restriction of the upper airway leading to snoring, such existing collars contrastingly restrict side and back flexion of the neck unnecessarily.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,366,815 to Broomes disclosed a flexible collar that addresses some of the problems that had existed with such collars. However, the Broomes collar is too flexible to fully restrain the head and neck in the appropriate directions.
Accordingly, the present invention has, as an object, the provision of an anti-snoring apparatus which maintains the chin markedly above the user""s chest, stretching the base of the tongue and keeping the pharyngeal-tracheal angle straight with full rotational movement.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a flexible anti-snoring apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide such advantageous functions while not unduly or unnecessarily restricting other normal movement of the head or neck to thereby maximize the comfort and acceptability of the apparatus and permit normal sleep.
These and other objects of the invention will become apparent upon consideration of the accompanying specification and drawings.
The present invention provides an anti-snoring device for preventing a sleeping person from making snoring sounds. The present invention provides an anti-snoring apparatus which is held securely around and under the neck and under the chin and which is simple to construct and reliable in its use.
The apparatus comprises a shaped body which when worn, lies over the anterior of a user""s neck. Because the apparatus is to be worn while sleeping, the shaped body has a cross-sectional diameter that allows free side-to-side movements of the head. Despite the unrestricted lateral head motion, the device of the present invention prevents downward flexion of the head onto the user""s chest. The shaped body has a first and second lateral end. Extending from each such end is a connecting cord or strap. These cords or straps attach to each other at the posterior of the user""s neck by a conventional means such as, for example by a hook-and-loop system (such as Velcro(copyright)), snaps or ties. As a result, the straps maintain the position of the shaped body between the first end and second end beneath the user""s chin, and the shaped body in this position maintains the user""s neck in an extended position. In one embodiment of the present invention, neck straps are provided which are secured together in a way that adjusts to the diameter of the user""s neck.
In another embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus is a largely flexible collar having a rigid core covered with a soft, absorbent fabric. The rigid core can be made from styrofoam and may include plastic struts.
Each attachment strap has a first proximal end attached to the cylindrical body. In a preferred embodiment, the second or distal end of each strap has a hook-and-loop fastening material attached thereto. When the straps are attached together, the anti-snoring apparatus is maintained securely and comfortably beneath the user""s chin.
Snoring is caused by the passage of air through a partially obstructed trachea. This obstruction can occur during sleep when the head slumps or droops on the chest. Therefore, an effective way to eliminate snoring is by elevating the chin from the chest. This elevation must be done in a comfortable manner so as not to interrupt the sleeping person. The present apparatus allows free movement of the head and neck in all directions with the exception of downwards. Therefore, a person can comfortably sleep without disturbing others by snoring. The anti-snoring device will prevent the user from snoring and not the snorer from sleeping.